Our Culture
by CutePichu65
Summary: A simple moment between the Diaz family and Star that involves their roots.


Our Culture

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO SVTFOE BUT THIS FANFICTION

This is unchecked… I'm not checking this so a lot of things about it would be wrong… Please don't find this offensive in any way, I'm ignorant of a lot of things like culture.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Marco and Star were just relaxing on the Diaz sofa in front of the TV. Some ridiculous drama with exaggerated emotions was on playing but muted. The pair was quiet, sitting in comfortable silence, under the friendship blanket.

Marco hummed a tune quietly and bobbed his head to and fro, causing him to gain his magical friend's attention. She watched him without words as his smile widened. She smiled slightly before looking back at the TV. She sighed softly, "This drama is boring, Marco…"

"Yeah, where's the remote?" he replied, completely halting his humming to roll his eyes at the over-zoomed in show of the main character's face. Those nostril hairs were too long, now that he noticed.

Star dipped her hand under their blanket and searched. She found it and with a bright "Aha!" changed the channel to the next one. It was the music channel. Star instantly recognised the tune as the one Marco was humming and looked over to see his reaction. He wasn't doing anything.

"Aw, Marco! I know you love this song!" She cheered as she moved off the couch, "La la la!" Star tried to sing along but didn't know any of the lyrics. They were in another language that she definitely had heard before. It was also Marco's traditional language. "I wonder what these words mean…"

Marco laughed at her. Not in a mean way, but that content way when your friend just acts so normally weird. He laughed louder when she started these whacky dance moves. "Don't laugh! I don't know how to dance to these kinds of songs…" She scolded, pointing at the bronze-skinned ladies in a passionate synchrony on the TV. She bounced back onto the sofa.

"I can't believe this," Marco chuckled as he finally stood up. He started dancing in sync with the beat of the music. And the beat was crazy fast. It was blood-pumping and loud. The instruments were vibrant and very energetically happy. Star loved seeing this kind of Marco, he seemed so sky-high.

He also seemed so in touch with his roots.

She felt like that when she was singing some Mewman songs in the traditional language. She started to clap to the beat to encourage him, and whooped. This continued for thirty seconds before his parents came downstairs, tired and rubbing their eyes.

"What's with all the noise?" his dad asked as he yawned and held his wife's shoulder.

The song died down and another one started, this one was a bit slower. "I also love this song," Marco happily answered. Angie's green eyes popped out as her grin widened.

"Me too," she said and they instantly started moving to the slower beat. Star watched, surprised at the fact that a song could wake someone up. She looked to Mr. Diaz, only to find him gone. She turned up the volume and moved her head side to side. She would have started dancing because it didn't matter if she didn't know how to dance to every single kind of song as long as she was having fun but she wanted to capture this familial beauty she'd never seen before.

At last, Rafael joined in the dance party, wearing some traditional clothes as he tossed some over Marco and Angie. They all laughed and held hands while dancing. Star's blue eyes glistened. "One last song!" they chorused and dragged Star into their hug burrito.

Then they broke out of it and started again. Star was happy with this. While they were dancing, Angie managed to slip on some traditional cloth on her that was a bit too big.

The song finally ended but Star decided that their little cultural part wasn't over. She used her magic to make a Mewman TV, and played music from that. The laughing began again as she also used her magic to transform their sleepwear to traditional Mewman attire.

It was a bit awkward to dance in for the Diazes but it was nonetheless entertaining. There were a lot of harmonisations and mostly instrumental songs.

They danced for what felt like all night but really was two hours before they all collapsed from completely maxing out their energy.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

When I thought about this, I originally was thinking of the Blood Moon Ball. Then I was thinking about how Marco is a good dancer. And while I was listening to my cultural music, it turned to this. I love referring to cultural background (even if I don't do it right).

The ending was rushed obviously because I didn't know how to end this story.

Maybe I should do a little series about the different cultural backgrounds in SVTFOE. It would help my knowledge of different cultures and their traditions and stuff… Maybe not…

CutePichu65 is changing to something else when Sister's Story is complete… No one will guess who I will be after that.


End file.
